The Ghost Hole
by Mr.Marr
Summary: There's a strange noise coming from Elektra and Faith's room. It's Mike who, along with Gina, decides to investigate. Could it lead to doom or is it just some rats hiding away? Find out, as everyone in Elm Tree is present in this haunting scene.


**OK guys... I was really really bored this weekend, I couldn't be bothered to think of a good one, so this is all you're gonna get... It's probably short and so rubbish... damn I hate timing issues and when I have a bad case of no ideas appearing to me.**

**I wrote this on the 19th/20th January 2013.**

"I think that something strange is going on in Faith and Elektra's room." Mike Milligan told Gina Conway. "Everytime I pass it, I hear a noise."

""It's probably Elektra with her music on," said Gina. "You know what she's like."

"I don't think so," said Mike. "It doesn't sound anything like music, And it starts up when Elektra and Faith are out."

Gina said, "I'll handle it." Mike followed her to Elektra's room, where Faith was sitting on her bed.

"What is it?" she asked, noticing the two careworkers enter her room.

"Have you heard any strange noises coming from this room?" Gina asked.

"No," said Faith. "Why?"

"Mike here thinks that there is. It happens when no one is in the room."

"Well I don't know then," said Faith. "I don't hear anything strange."

"OK," Mike started. "Can you leave the room then? I just want to investigate what's happening."

"Fine." Faith picked up her bag and was about to leave, when she remembered something. She went to her drawer and took out a box. Then she opened her bag and stuffed the box in. Mike and Gina watched as she left.

"Why did she do that?" Gina asked.

"Oh, it's probably about the... you-know-what." Mike stopped talking after that.

"OK, so what do you wanna do about the noise?"

"We wait for it," Mike said. "I just thought that by now I'd be able to find out what it is."

* * *

"Hey guys," Faith called into the living room. Some of the kids acknowledges her. "So what's everyone doing?" She saw Frank playing pool with Tyler.

"Do you want to play?" asked Tyler. "I'm nearly done thrashing Frank."

"No, it doesn't matter. It's just that Gina and Mike think that there's a ghost in my room."

"A ghost?" said Harry. "We have ghosts here?"

"No, Mike seems to think so."

"So what is he doing?" Tee looked up at her from the sofa.

"Well, right now he's in our room with Gina, waiting for the noise."

"They're in our room?" Elektra got up from her chair. "Better not be touching my stuff." She left and went up to look for the careworkers, who were located upstairs. As she entered the room, she saw Mike and Gina standing still. "You two better not go near my..." but she stopped when Mike raised a finger to silence her.

The three heard the noise at once. A rough noise that sounded like a paper rubbing against a table. "You hear that right?" Mike spoke quietly.

"What is that?" whispered Elektra. "I've never heard it before."

"It's coming from behind your cupboard," Gina told Elektra.

"Oh no, there better not be rats in my room, I already share my room with one."

"What did you say?" said Faith, coming into the room.

"Nothing," said Elektra. "I thought you were downstairs."

"I wanted to know what was happening here." She stayed silent to listen to the noise. This time it sounded as if a table was being pulled against hard ground.

"What's going on behind there?" said Faith.

"It must be some sort of haint!" said Gina, her eyes narrowing. "I've heard of these things before. Elektra, your room is haunted."

"Oh yeah right," said Elektra. "Faith, let's move my wardrobe forward and kill the rats that we find behind it."

"I don't think you should," warned Mike. "It might not be what you think. We have to be careful about it."

"Whatever," said Elektra, "You helping or what?" she called to Faith.

"I guess," Faith replied. She went over to the corner of the room and aided Elektra in pulling back her wardrobe. The mysterious noise grew quieter as the cupboard was brought forward, while Mike carefully moved to investigate behind the cupboard. By then, the noise had died down.

"I don't see any rats," said Elektra. "I hate it when they run off just when you're about to find them."

There was nothing on the floor or walls that seemed to be making the strange noise. Mike stepped forward. "I know something here was making that sound. Now where is it?" He put his hand out against the wall. "Whoa, this feels so..."

But slowly, his voice droned away as he fell on the floor, his eyes closing.

"What has happened to him, man?" Gina knelt down to try and wake Mike up. "Wake up man! What's happened to you?"

"Maybe he fainted from shock!" said Faith. "Something must have scared him."

"Oh, this is weird," said Elektra. "I thought my room was normal, but it made him faint. That's not... right."

"Well don't just stand there you two!" Gina called to the girls. "Get some help!"

Faith was about to leave the room, but Gina's loud voice attracted the attention of everyone in the house.

"Hey what's happened to Mike?" Tee walked in, looking at Mike lying on the floor.

"He's just fainted," Faith told her. "Stay away, it might be contagious." But she could do nothing to stop everyone coming in.

"Whoa, what happened to the old man?" Rick said as he came in.

"Is something wrong with him?" Carmen looked so concerned.

"Tell Mike to wake up!" Gus shouted. "He's meant to be preparing lunch in 10 minutes!"

"Forget lunch," said Tyler. "He's not well. Did he hit the wall or something? His head's got a bump."

"No it hasn't," laughed Elektra, who stopped short when she saw the forming bump on his head. "Oh, this is creepy now."

"That's not right," said Faith, stepping back towards the wall. "I mean... this is really not..."

"No Faith!" Gina called, but it was too late; Faith had touched the wall that had mysteriously knocked out Mike.

"Whoa," said Elektra. "I thought she was smarter than that."

"Jeff wants to know why everyone's in here," said Harry, running into the room.

"No, Harry," said Elektra. "Don't touch that wall."

"What wall?" Harry looked back, squashing Jeff against the wall. Seconds later, Harry dropped Jeff, and his own body to the floor.

"Great!" said Gina. "Kill the rest of us too, will ya?"

"Maybe I will," said Elektra, turning to walk out of the room, but pushing Tee and Carmen out of the way, colliding them into into the wall. "Oops," she said. "No. Sorry, I totally forgot."

"How could you forget that?" asked Frank. "It happened in your room."

"Gus, call the ambulance," instructed Gina. "Something strange is going on in this room."

"Don't blame me," said Elektra. "It was Mike who started on about the noise."

"I'm going," said Gus, turning to exit, when suddenly the doors shut. "Hey! It just closed on me."

"Something freaky is going on," said Elektra. "Johnny, help us out."

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked.

"I don't know. Take one for the team. There's a ghost hole here, and it's hungry. Sacrifice yourself to save us."

"No way," said Johnny. "It's your room. You should be the sacrifice."

"Oh yeah?" The bigger girl pushed him against the door. Unfortunately for Johnny, the ghost hole caught him.

"Oh no! What have I done?" said Elektra.

"Stop it!" shouted Gina. "You're not helping anyone here. Call for help at the window!" Elektra went to her window and looked outside. "Hey! Can someone help!" But there was no one out there. "Oh no." Elektra was falling to the ground. "Some curse is in my room and I can't stop it."

* * *

"OK stop," said Mike. "I don't want to hear anymore. Does it have a happy ending?"

"Maybe." Elektra smiled.

"I would have liked it if something bad happened to you," said Rick. "And I didn't have much of a role in it."

"You could have been," said Elektra. "I might have made you the hero."

"I wasn't even in it!" Jody complained.

"Oh well," said Elektra. "I didn't want another rat to be included in the story."

"Can someone remind me what that story was for?" said Gina, bewildered.

"Elektra wants to put it in for the care kid story competition," explained Mike. "It was meant to be about life in care. I doubt she will win. They want real life stuff."

"But Mike," said Elektra. "I was reading the winning entry."

"You mean you won?" said Carmen.

"Of course," said Elektra. "Probably because the other stories were so 'sad', and I don't mean as in upsetting."

"Good to know you've unleashed your creative side," said Mike. "What's the prize?"

"Well..." Elektra hesitated. "I get to have a free ride to the city for a once-in-a-lifetime trip. I get a holiday in a haunted house."

The Dumping Ground residents groaned. "You get to live in your own story, I suppose," said Mike.

"Hmm..." thought Elektra, wondering if her trip would be frightful. Then she heard something. "Hey! What's that noise I hear?"

**I told you it was boring... I didn't like it much.**


End file.
